


Little Green Monster

by InariChi



Series: Infinite Worlds [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: Jongin may or may not be jealous when he sees that his boyfriend, Kyungsoo, is found snuggling with Chanyeol.For Arisu ^^





	Little Green Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally embarking on this crossposting journey! I'll be posting some oneshots/ drabbles from my Infinite Worlds collection found [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1154874/infinite-worlds). I will hopefully add to it as soon as I finish posting the already existing ones. Cheers!!

**I**t all comes down to control, Jongin thinks. You know, that thing that keeps you sane? Well, he tries maintaining some form of self-control when he walks into the living room and sees his boyfriend sleeping soundly while snuggled up to Chanyeol, who is also asleep.

The dorms are empty, save for the three of them this week. The other EXO members are away vacaying in the Bahamas, and a few of them are visiting Universal Studios. But Jongin and Kyungsoo decided to stay behind and lounge around at their dorm in order to save money. Chanyeol also came to the same decision days before the company gave them their break, and now here they are.

Well, there those _two_ are comfy and snuggly while Jongin is standing by the door glaring.

Everyone knows that Kyungsoo and Jongin are dating. It’s not a secret by now, not that it ever could be with the not-so-subtle staring and more-than-necessary touching. It wasn’t hard to figure out that the two had special feelings towards each other. Baekhyun called them out on in it first and Jongin never denied his accusations; neither did Kyungsoo for that matter. And before he knew it, they were the couple around the dorm which everyone was proud to converse about. Or maybe, the other members were just bored with their own failing or non existent love lives. In any case, they talked about the couple more often than not.

Their love is refreshing, new, and passionate. Kyungsoo is a giving lover, always providing and wanting to impart his feelings onto the other. Jongin highly appreciates it considering he’s the overly affectionate type. Basking in such compassion and warmth is normal, and he has grown accustomed to receiving most of Kyungsoo’s attention and time.

It might be a bad thing, he now realizes, because it brings along a new emotion, one in which he has yet to feel so strongly. It surges within his gut making it flip and flop in an uncomfortable, queasy way. It pierces his chest, aching terribly in a spot that’s oddly close to his heart. Sometimes, it would manifest onto his shoulder as the little green monster called _Jealousy_.

He is not envious, Jongin tells himself. Or at least, he tries not to be.

However, lately, it seems like the buttons on his anxiety meter are being pushed, and in all the wrong places. It only happens when Kyungsoo is with Chanyeol.

Why Chanyeol? Jongin isn’t sure. He simply knows that when the two are together, something doesn’t sit well with him.

The chemistry between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol is nearly palpable. They are consistently singing and creating songs in the studio together, _alone_. Their jam sessions last for long periods of time, spilling over into the next day. Breakfast is no longer just the two of them because now Chanyeol joins with that overly creepy grin of his. Jongin wonders has this guy ever heard of the saying ‘three's a crowd.’

Maybe it’s just his insanity talking.

He stops himself from openly gawking and toes off his shoes before heading toward the kitchen to place the groceries on the table. That’s another thing. Chanyeol should be buying the groceries today, but since he claims to have back problems, Jongin is the one forced to do it.

Grumbling under his breath, he removes the ingredients he picked out for a simple soup. It’s nothing special, just some potatoes, tomatoes, chicken broth, celery and he’s thinking of adding bits of chicken. While placing the items onto the counter, he does so noisily, trying his best to wake the two. Yet, there’s no movement inside the living room and he huffs.

This is ridiculous. He eyes the food in front of him as he thinks of cooking for these inconsiderate people. And by people, he really means ‘Chanyeol.’ Kyungsoo is always considerate. But then again, Jongin is just bias.

After cutting up the ingredients, he begins making the broth for the soup. It doesn’t take much and he pours them inside the stew on the stove. While stirring it with a wooden spoon, a brilliant idea strikes him and he stifles a giggle behind his palm.

It’s the perfect plan. He commends himself for having thought of it just in the nick of time as he hears the loud sounds of Chanyeol yawning moments later. Rolling his eyes, he removes three bowls from the cabinets and sets them on the counter.

Before he could pour the soup in them however, Chanyeol enters the kitchen. “That smells nice,” his deep voice travels across the room, successfully irritating Jongin with a heartfelt compliment. He should be happy to hear the praises of his cooking, but when coming from Chanyeol’s mouth it seems like mockery. Jongin replies with a_ thank you_ regardless, but now this poses a problem. He needs Chanyeol to leave for his plan to work.

“Go wash up and I’ll put lunch on the table.” He says. And when Chanyeol sends him a skeptical look, he isn’t surprised. Never has Jongin ever offered to put food on the table. Usually, they made their own plates and sat in the seats available. Jongin knows it must appear quite odd so he follows up with a lukewarm smile. It’s the best he could do and he hopes it doesn’t come off as fake as it feels on his lips.

Chanyeol finally leaves and he hurries to grab the soup ladle to put the soup in the bowls. When he’s finished, he quickly rummages through the cabinets for a bottle of high content vinegar and smiles to himself when he finds it stashed behind a bottle of hot sauce.

Turning his head left and right, he searches for any witnesses. After confirming that he is alone, he dabs three drops of vinegar into one of the soup bowls and giggles evilly while doing so. But then he thinks, three drops isn’t nearly enough, so he adds more and more until he’s finally satisfied. It isn’t enough for the smell to overshadow the soup, but it’s just the right amount to make the taste utterly horrible. He laughs to himself, palm slapping over his mouth to contain the convulsions.

When he settles down, Kyungsoo enters the kitchen. “Hey babe,” He says as he walks over to Jongin and places a kiss on his cheek.

“Hey. I’ve made us some soup, you can go to the table, I’ll bring it to you.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo smiles and goes to sit in one of the chairs. Jongin turns around to the other counter and pulls out the spoons from a drawer. And when he turns back around, he looks at the three bowls and his mind blanks.

_Oh shit._

It’s in moments like this when Jongin thinks he suffers from short term memory loss. Some would disagree, but no, he’s fairly certain because now as he stares at the identical bowls, he doesn’t remember which one has the vinegar. The food Gods could be testing him with such a task since he wanted to be a douchebag and sabotage someone else’s soup.

It royally backfires and he begins to sweat bullets as he thinks of which soup to give Kyungsoo. The bowl in the middle looks fine, but then again, so does the one to the right. Maybe it’s the left one without the vinegar. No, no, no. It’s definitely the right.

He’s on the verge of a breakdown, any second now, he could feel it. His mind is racing at an alarming speed with the stupid Jeopardy thinking music ringing loud inside of his head. Time is ticking down and he needs to choose one. He has a greater chance of giving Kyungsoo a vinegar free bowl, so he decides to go with his gut and picks up the one in the middle.

“Here you go.” He sets the bowl in front of Kyungsoo, who is all eye smiles and elated expressions. Jongin purses his lips with a slight nod. _Here goes nothing_.

Chanyeol emerges from the bathroom and scoops up the remaining bowl sitting on the counter before joining them at the table. It’s now routine for them to wait for everyone before starting their meals.

When he takes his seat, it’s time for the moment of truth. Jongin is still sweating, his eyes observing closely as Kyungsoo dips his spoon into the soup. He waits with bated breath as Kyungsoo blows on the steaming broth. And God, if he isn’t taking his sweet time about it. Jongin could simply die of anxiety while waiting for his boyfriend to cool his food.

Finally, he puts the spoon inside of his mouth and lets out a satisfied hum. Jongin sighs heavily, body sinking into his chair and wiping the sweat from his forehead. Kyungsoo sends him a thumbs up as he continues chowing down on his homemade meal.

Next, Jongin looks to Chanyeol who is playing a game on his phone or texting, whatever. The man eats the soup a moment later, never caring that it’s hot, and then he continues to fiddle with his phone.

There’s nothing. No reaction, no sour face of any kind or words of disgust. Chanyeol chews on his food and Kyungsoo continues eating normally.

Then it hits Jongin square in the face.

If Kyungsoo hasn’t tasted anything funny and neither has Chanyeol, that could only mean one thing. He peers down at the steaming soup under his nose and gulps loud and hard.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Kyungsoo asks. Any other time, this question would be seen as one of endearment, but at the moment, it has the complete opposite effect. He smiles while picking up the spoon and dipping it into his soup.

The food Gods are indeed testing him, and it feels like he’s failed the exam. With a blow of his cheeks, he tastes the concoction of his jealousy. The burst of vinegar inside of his mouth is ungodly and he gags, grabbing the nearest napkin to cover his mouth. Strings of coughs follow suit and Kyungsoo looks at him with an expression of concern.

His eyes begin to water as he smacks his lips to rid the taste, but it doesn’t seem to do the trick. “I think, I’m full.” He says, hoping that would suffice.

“You’ve barely touched your food.” Kyungsoo deadpans, and Jongin lets out a nervous chuckle.

“I ate before I came back here.” He gathers the bowl and his spoon, “You guys enjoy your lunches.”

“Wait! Are you going to throw that out?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin nods, “Don’t waste food Jongin! Here, give it to me, I’ll eat it.” The Jeopardy thinking music begins again as Jongin starts sweating profusely. “Hand it to me.” Kyungsoo grows impatient, and Jongin’s mind staggers for a decent reason why he shouldn’t eat this soup in particular.

“A-ah...Um, this soup needs to be rewarmed.” He says, attempting to take a step.

“It’s fine. I don’t like mines hot anyway.” Kyungsoo waves a hand.

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo, then at the soup, then back at Kyungsoo again. He shrugs. This is a prime example of getting a taste of his own medicine and now he has to live with it. He gives Kyungsoo the bowl, and the other doesn’t waste any time digging in with a massive spoonful. Jongin cringes as he watches Kyungsoo put the spoon inside of his mouth.

Then, the reaction he expected to happen, _actually_ happens.

Kyungsoo clasps a palm over his mouth and abruptly stands from the table to scurry inside the bathroom. Jongin is hot on his trail, how could he do such a thing to his poor boyfriend? The sound of a toilet flush drifts to his ears as he enters the bathroom, and Kyungsoo takes a seat on the tiled floor.

“What did you do?” He asks, and Jongin brushes the back of his neck.

“I, uh...uh...” he coughs, “I might have put vinegar in the soup.” Kyungsoo sends him a look of confusion and rightfully so because no sane person does that, and wasn’t Jongin trying to be just that?

“Why would you do that Jongin?”

Immediately, Jongin caves. Kyungsoo deserves to know the truth, he could never keep anything from his boyfriend.

“I wanted to get back at Chanyeol. I mean, I walked in on you guys sleeping all snuggled up together and I don’t know... I didn’t like it.” He pouts, and his boyfriend takes a moment to mull over his words.

“So you put vinegar into the food to get back at Chanyeol?” Jongin nods, “But you ended up getting the one with vinegar in it?” he nods once again, “and then_ I_ ended up eating it too because I didn’t want the food to go to waste?” once more, he nods. Kyungsoo sits in silence for a beat before erupting in thunderous laughter while slapping his thigh. It’s quite scary really, and Jongin’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Stop laughing! It’s not funny!”

As he continues laughing, Kyungsoo waves his hands around aimlessly while shaking his head, “No, no. It is funny. Because I was trying to make you jealous Jongin.”

“What?!”

Kyungsoo sighs, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, “Yeah, I was trying to mess with you. But it seems like everything just backfires."

Jongin could only stare for a moment as he processes what his boyfriend has just said. Once he begins to comprehend the situation, a smug grin pulls at his lips. “I guess you got what you deserved.”

“You’re right,” Kyungsoo chuckles, “I’ll never do that again.”

“You better not. Or next time, it’ll be your soup!” Jongin threatens, but the smile on his face tells otherwise.

So what did he learn today? Sometimes jealousy is a good thing. But acting upon such an emotion can leave a stale taste in his mouth and an upset stomach. Oh, and maybe he’s a little bit out of control but that’s okay, his boyfriend is always there to share in his craziness.


End file.
